The Water
by ObsessionIsMe
Summary: chris loved the water. izzy loved the water. a common interest? common interests breed freindship in most cases. Updated!


**The Water**

Chris stood on the dock looking out over the water that was Lake Wawanakwa. He didn't know why but the lake had always been his favorite part of the whole run down camp. Whether it be because of its possible toxicity or the man eating sharks it always had him bringing challenges back to its murky waters. The other campers did not seem to agree with his adoration. To them it was a death trap of pain and suffering just waiting to be thrust upon them also providing massive amusement for Chris. Only when a safe perimeter was put between them and the sharks would they even attempt to enter the water.

Only one camper he knew did not seem to be repelled by the lake. The crazy one that had captured the attention of his audience more than once with her outrageous stunts. Izzy had held high standards in his book from the beginning because of her nature to love explosions and other such dangerous things. He would bet money that she could come up with even more life threatening and illegal challenges than him and the producers combined.

As Chris continued to stare at the lake the sun began to set behind the island. All the campers were exiting the mess hall to head to their cabins to turn in early. All the teens had gotten into the habit of going to bed early because of the early morning wakeup call that Chris happily delivered. A good night's rest is really in order after all the grueling challenges that he put them through.

As he leaned against the post of the dock he watched the camper file past. Trent and Gwen where strolling together chatting happily and Owen was chatting excitedly with Izzy. Chris felt a pang in his gut but he was not sure what it was from. He shook his head and ignored the feeling storing it away to think about in deep concentration later.

Izzy waved goodbye to Owen and continued on into the forest. This was another thing Chris and realized about Izzy, she loved to go into the forest. Just walk around among the trees, admiring the scenery. Not having anything better to do he decided to follow her into the woods. The sun continued to get lower and lower causing the light to dim and cast shadows on the trees. Izzy had disappeared from his view. Pushing his way through the foliage he came to a small clearing that was surrounded by trees on all sides. He could have sworn that he saw her head in this direction but now she was nowhere to be found. Shrugging he turned to head back the way he came.

But something made him stop and look up. There in the tree above him was a figure small in size and as he looked closer he realized that it was Izzy staring down at him. "What are you doing up there, Izzy?" he asked looking up and trying to see what she was doing.

"Just hanging around and watching you sneak around the forest. You know if you hang upside down for long enough you'll get so light headed that your mind just goes blank and all your worries just go away. It feels really good." She replied in her normal fast and hyper tone.

"Well, that is interesting but I'm not entirely sure I believe you. The only thing I know that does that is wine." He replied with a chuckle moving to stand underneath the tree she was in so that his back was against it and he was looking up at her. His signature smirk slowly slipped its way onto his face as she giggle at his comment.

"That might be true but I can't drink. At least not yet, I still a month to go." (a/n in my story Izzy is seventeen I don't know what her actual age is in the show but will just go with mine. Also little side note not sure what the law is but I'm making my own in Canada you are legal to drink at eighteen XD!)

Izzy hooked her legs onto the branch she was currently sitting on and then swung down until she was hanging upside down. "Then I'll prove that my way works." And then she closed her eyes and proceeded to let the blood rush to her head. Chris smiled genuinely now and shook his head slowly. This girl made the psycho killer look sane, hanging upside down a deadset serious look on her face and die hard determination in her posture.

Deciding to play along a little longer he said, "Well how do I know it works if you are the one who is hanging upside down. You could lie and say your head is clear." But it did not look like she was listening. Instead she was staring off into the distance in the direction of the camp.

"The lake looks so pretty from this angle." Izzy sighed as she watched what it appeared to Chris as, a beautiful scene. "Can you really see the lake from up there." He wondered if she was just pulling his leg as she tended to do with people.

"Sure. You want to see?" she asked breaking her gaze away to look down at him. Chris thought for a moment and then, deciding that he had nothing better to do, began to climb the tree. Being a TV reality show host did not really equip him for such an effort so he was having some difficulties. Izzy climbed back up onto her branch and then came down the tree to help him. She grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and hoisted him up onto one of the lower branches and then showed him how to get the rest of the way up.

Once they reached the branch that Izzy had been on Chris was breathing hard, although he hadn't gotten very dirty as he thought he would have. The tree was a large oak its old branches sturdy footholds for him and after getting started there were no major difficulties.

Izzy had come to sit next to him on the branch and pointed in the direction of the camp. Chris followed her finger and saw exactly what Izzy had been staring at earlier. There was lake Wawanakwa in all its beauty the waters highlighted by the full moon that was rising steadily in the sky. It was a smooth as glass not a ripple to been seen almost as if it were a painting.

"Well? Isn't it pretty?" Izzy asked please with herself.

Chris was about to agree with her but then thought better of it. Probably not the best idea to get very comfortable around this girl. To agree with her would be like setting up a friendship, a common likeness. Instead, he opted for a simple shrug and a straight face. Izzy face dropped a bit at his response but she just turned her attention back to the lake. They sat there for what seemed like ages, until Chris finally realized that he needed to get back before the crew wondered where he was. Without even acknowledging Izzy he began to climb out of the tree. Izzy follow suit behind him silently.

Chris jumped to the ground bending his knees to ease the impact. When he straightened he brushed himself off. Then he looked up at Izzy who was about to also jump out of the tree. He saw her foot slip on the branch and without thinking he reached out and caught her. Izzy was stunned for a second but once she regained her speech she stuttered out a thank you. Chris only smiled and gently sat her back down on the ground.

Izzy immediately recoiled once her left ankle hit the grassy floor, pain flashing in her eyes. "I must of hurt my ankle when I slipped." She giggled out sheepishly. Her flustered side was new to Chris but he did have to admit that it was kind of cute.

Knowing that she would not be able to walk back to camp he quickly scooped her back up into his arms. She was very light and it would be easy to carry her. "Well, then I'll just carry you back to camp, then." He explained when she gave him a questioning look. Then he took off into the forest.

Izzy just wrapped her arms around his neck and let the host carry her back to camp. She had not expected such kindness from him. Especially for him to go as far as to carry her. The close contact was causing her face to heat up and take on a slight shade of pink. Soon the camp came into her view and the marvelous spectacle of the glass lake as well. She focused on the water to take her mind off the man who was carrying her.

Chris looked down to see a blushing Izzy, again, staring out at the lake. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Your right. It is beautiful." He finally said.

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, thinking she now looked more relaxed with his comment. Hesitantly she laid her head on Chris' shoulder and turned back to the lake. The water, a favorite they both shared, was now something they had in common. Like a secret they could have between each other.

They continued on to her cabin in silence the night animals the only witnesses to there moment.

* * *

well there ya go, my first story. ok now ya guys go press that pretty white review button down there and tell me what ya think.

moony out.

Edit: many thanks to 1000GreenSuns for pointing out some of my errors in capitalization. my word had showed some of them but it didnt get them all, stupid thing. so now i think theree all fixed! ;-P


End file.
